This study is designed to determine the relationship between angiotensin II, potassium, and ACTH in regulating aldosterone secretion in normal subjects and potential derangements thereof in patients with hypertension. The underlying hypothesis being evaluated is that some patients with essential hypertension have abnormalities in adrenal responsiveness to angiotensin II which could account for their elevated blood pressure.